Afraid
by nakayumii
Summary: ' Haechan takut, dan Mark dapat membantu Haechan keluar dari rasa takutnya'. NCT Fanfiction pair Markhyuck/Markchan. RnR ?


_hiks .. hoekk .. hoekk .. hikss_

DUG ! DUG ! DUG !

"Hei ! Kau yang didalam bilik ini! Kau baik-baik saja ?."

"n... ne .."

"Buka pintunya ! Aku harus melihat keadaanmu !."

 _hoekkk .. hoekk .. hiks._

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja ? Kumohon buka pintunya ! Sudah hampir dua jam kau seperti ini."

"t.. tidak.. aku.. baik-baik.. saja."

KRIEET..

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

BRUG

"Yaa! Kenapa kau pingsan ?!."

.

.

.

 **Afraid**

 **Cast : Lee Haechan , Mark Lee**

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, SMEnt, dan jika diizinkan milik author/?. Cerita murni milik author. Apabila terdapat kesamaan merupakan ketidaksengajaan.**

' _Haechan takut, dan Mark dapat membantu Haechan keluar dari rasa takutnya'_

 _._

 _._

.

Haechan takut.

Bukan takut seperti ketika ia menonton film horror atau yang berunsur _pschyco_. Rasa takunya ini bisa dikatakan rasa takut yang kadang tak beralasan dan kadang membuat Haechan gelisah sendiri. Bahkan rasa takutnya ini dapat membuat badannya bergetar hebat dan semakin tak terkendali hingga membuatnya merasakan mual yang luar biasa.

Jika dulu, ketika Haechan merasakan rasa takut itu datang dan semakin tak terkendali, dia akan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menangis. Dan ketika rasa takut itu tidak hilang dan Haechan terus dibayangi oleh rasa takutnya itu, maka dia akan merasa mual dan akhirnya memuntahkan sesuatu yang sayangnya hanya salivanya saja yang keluar. Begitu seterusnya hingga rasa takut dan gelisahnya hilang.

Tapi sekarang ketika rasa takut Haechan mulai datang, seseorang akan langsung memeluk Haechan dengan lembut. Mark Lee namanya, seseorang yang dapat menenangkan Haechan dari rasa takut tak beralasan yang selalu datang padanya.

Haechan sangat menyukai cara Mark menenangkannya dari rasa takutnya. Tatapannya bagaikan cahaya yang meneranginya dari kegelapan akan rasa takutnya. Bagaimana cara Mark tersenyum bagaikan sebuah kata-kata penenang untuknya. Pelukan Mark bagaikan perisai untuk melawan rasa takutnya. Dan cara Mark menciumnya yang memberikan kehangatan sendiri untuknya. Mark sudah menjadi candu bagi Haechan.

Namun kali ini, rasa takut Haechan mulai memiliki alasan, yaitu Mark. Haechan takut jika di suatu hari ia akan kehilangan Mark. Haechan tak pernah sanggup untuk memikirkannya. Pernah suatu saat ia bergetar gelisah karena pemikirannya itu, Mark yang melihat Haechan mulai gelisah langsung memeluknya dan dibalas oleh pelukan Haechan.

" _hyung_ .." panggil Haechan dengan lirih.

"ne ?." jawabnya sambil melihat wajah Haechan yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"kurasa, ketakutanku sekarang ini mulai beralasan .." jujurnya dan menatap kedalam mata Mark yang menurutnya sangat bersinar.

"benarkah ? Apa itu ?."

"aku takut kehilanganmu _hyung_ , aku takut di suatu hari nanti kau akan jengah dengan sikapku dan kau kan meninggalkanku." Ungkapnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Mark.

"sejujurnya, aku ingin mengatakan 'aku takkan meninggalkanmu' tapi aku juga tak dapat menjanjikan sesuatu padamu."

" _ne hyung,_ aku mengerti. Tak apa, cukup seperti ini saja sudah membuatku tenang."

"aku mencintaimu,Haechan- _ah_."

"aku juga, Mark _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Mark melakukan hal-hal tersebut pada Haechan. Memang semuanya berawal hanya dari rasa iba Mark yang melihat Haechan pingsan dibawa oleh Jisung ketika ia sedang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan. Namun lama-kelamaan, rasa iba itu berkembang menjadi perasaan yang tak dapat Mark definisikan. Rasa yang membuat Mark ingin melindungi Haechan. Rasa yang membuat Mark ingin mengeluarkan Haechan dari kegelisahan yang amat menyiksanya. Dan, rasa yang membuat Mark ingin memiliki Haechan. Dan perasaan yang Mark rasakan, ia sebut dengan perasaan Cinta.

Tapi Mark sadar, jika ia dan Haechan tak terikat hubungan khusus, walaupun beribu kata cinta selalu mereka ucapkan, rasanya tak ada gunanya jika mereka tak memiliki ikatan apapun. Dan Mark tahu, jika ia tetap mempertahankan Haechan demi cinta sesaatnya, maka akan ada 'orang lain' yang ia sakiti. Mark harus melepaskan salah satu dari keduanya jika tak ingin keduanya tersakiti, cukup salah satu yang tersakiti. Mark tahu ia sangat jahat untuk mengakuinya, dan Haechan juga tahu bahwa ada 'orang lain' dalam kehidupan Mark dan keduanya telah terikat, tak seperti Mark dan dirinya yang bahkan status mereka tidak jelas.

" _hyung,_ pergilah kurasa Jaemin sedang membutuhkanmu." Ucap Haechan dan melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Mark.

"kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggal sendirian ?." tanya Mark memastikan.

"ne, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kurasa aku mulai bisa mengontrol rasa takutku."

"bagaimana caramu mengontrol rasa takutmu itu ?."

"aku akan membayangkan pelukan hangatmu, dan aku akan mendengar suaramu yang menenangkanku."

"kau yakin ?." tanya Mark memastikan.

"ya, jika kita terus seperti ini, kita hanya akan menyakiti Jaemin. Cukup hanya aku yang tersakiti, _hyung_.. jangan Jaemin. Berjanjilah bahwa hanya aku yang pernah menjadi selingkuhanmu, jangan ada yang lain lagi." Ucap Haechan dengan wajah yang bergetar.

"ne, aku berjanji. Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi bagian dari hidupku walaupun sementara." Ucap Mark dan memeluk Haechan yang bergetar.

"Ne, kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bersama. Tolong beri aku ungkapan terakhir sebelum kau meninggalkanku." Pinta Haechan.

Dan Mark pun langsung menangkup bibir mungil Haechan. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan dibalas Haechan dengan lembut namun terdapat kesakitan didalamnya. Ciuman lembut itu mulai terkontaminasi oleh air mata perpisahan. Mulai sekarang, segala yang Haechan takutkan sudah terjadi. Tapi Haechan membiarkan Mark pergi meninggalkannya. Biarlah kenangan manis mereka sebelumnya menjadi obat penenang untuk Haechan.

Setelah berciuman dengan agak lama, Haechan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatan mata Mark dengan pandangan sendu dan dibalas serupa oleh Mark.

"Pergilah _hyung_ , terima kasih atas hari-hari yang berharga bersamamu." Ucap Haechan tersenyum pahit menatap mata Mark dengan lekat.

" _ne,_ terima kasih juga untukmu Haechan. Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan penggantiku yang terbaik." Ucap Mark dam memeluk Haechan erat.

' _tidak, kau yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, Jaemin adalah yang terbaik untukmu'_ batin Haechan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. _Saranghae,_ Haechan-ah."

" _Nado Saranghae,_ Mark _hyung."_

Dan Mark pun meninggalkan apartemen Haechan dengan air mata yang mengiringinya. Hujan diluarpun seakan ikut merasakan kesakitan yang Haechan rasakan. Ketakutan terbesarnya terjadi. Dan Haechan dapat mengatasinya dengan mengeluarkan emosinya dengan menangis.

Ya, Haechan merelakan semuanya. Asalkan Mark bahagia, Haechan akan ikut bahagia.

Cinta tak harus selalu saling memiliki,kan ?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaii .. Yumii datang lagi dengan membawa ff baru ini. Kali ini Yumii pake bahasa yang baku. Karena genrenya angst kan gak cocok kalau pake bahasa gak baku. Oh iya, makasih buat semua yang udah _read, review, follow,_ sama _favorite_ FF 'Jerawat ? Kangen siapa hayoo' sama 'Like a Drama'. Bukannya Yumii gak mau bales review kalian, tapi yumii sibuk banget sampe ketinggalan jaman gini T.T tapi yumii ngakak banget baca review kalian.. puas banget yumii. Makasih sebelumnya *bow

Jangan lupa juga buat RnR FF ini, karena ... Review kalian sangat berarti buat yumii *bow **.** Jangan lupa pula untuk menghidupkan sinar Markhyuck/Markchan di dunia per-FF an :v

 **Love, Markhyuck/Markchan**

 **Nakayumii**


End file.
